


Attention

by finesharp



Series: Incision [3]
Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-25
Updated: 2009-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesharp/pseuds/finesharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody loves the Pavi. Luigi's a jealous bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody on the kink meme suggested teenage Pavigi. After thinking about the age difference, this is what I came up with.

It wasn't that I wanted that kind of attention from my pop. I didn't.

All that mattered to me was that it was attention that Pavi was getting and I fucking wasn't. The more I thought about it, the more it drove me fucking nuts. I found himself thinking about it all the damn time - even when I masturbated, for fuck's sake! - and finally I decided I had to do something about it.

I thought about inserting myself into the relationship, ha ha. You know, asserting myself. But as much as I wanted to, and as much as I caught myself thinking about it, I couldn't bring myself to go to my pop that way.

Then it occurred to me that every relationship had two angles. If I couldn't get Dad's attention, maybe I could get it from my brother. Ruining Dad's fun would make us equal again.

I started taking Pavi out with me, when our pop was busy. At first Paviche hung back, looking down from the third floors of exclusive clubs (what moron was going to card a fucking Largo, even one they knew was only thirteen?) and studying the dancers, smiling to himself.

"Pop's not the only one who thinks you're beautiful," I told him, explaining the stares he got as we walked through the club.

On the third or forth night, I was dancing with a pretty young whore when she leaned in seductively and... asked about Pavi. It took every ounce of my self-control not to fucking stab her for ruining the moment, but she was probably just what Pavi needed.

I brought her upstairs, waving the bouncer aside.

"Who is-a this, brother?" Pavi asked, his latest accent still a bit rough on his tongue. I didn't mind - it was better than the fucking stuttering.

"This is Nicole. She wanted to meet you."

"M-me?" And there it went, just like that. The kid had a long way to go.

"You're prettier in person than on TV," she told him, and he blushed a little. He gestured for me to step aside and I did.

"D-do you th-think Papa would mind?" Pavi asked, his voice so earnest that if I had a heart, it would have broken.

"I think what Papa doesn't know won't hurt him." I grinned at him. "I'm heading back downstairs, Pavi. Don't fuck her too hard." His eyes were big and shiny as knives when I turned to go.

I didn't actually stay away - it was my responsibility to keep an eye on the kid, you know? I circled around the back stairs and found a nice corner to watch from as backed him into a velvet booth and got what she'd come for.

Now that was something I wouldn't mind jerking off to later.

It didn't take long for Pavi to learn that he could get the attention he wanted from anyone, not just from Dad. It wasn't the same attention - none of his new slutty friends called him his damn mother's name in bed - but it was close enough for him.

The change in Paviche was almost immediate, at least to me. I'm sure Pop noticed it, too. He was always on top of what we were into. I waited for the shoe to drop, but Dad took his time.

"Where are all those useless slatterns," he was muttering when I saw him that day.

"No fucking clue," I told him, but he wasn't really talking to me.

"Paviche, have you seen-" he called, and stopped. I stepped up behind him to see what was so fucking interesting, and even I was impressed. There had to be at least six of the whores in there with him.

Pops turned around without a word and I got the fuck out of his way.

Pavi was wide-eyed on the bed, frozen while the GENterns kept going around him.

"Get the fuck out!" I snapped at them. That got their attention, and they knew me well enough to move when I told them to, even if they were pouting and more naked than usual while they did it.

Pavi was alone then, naked, probably scared shitless. He was shivering, but still erect.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked him, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"That-a was-"

"No fucking accent."

"What'd it l-look l-like?"

"Looked like you're fucking carried away, you stupid cock. You lock your damn door."

"Th-that all you w-want to tell me?" His muscles were relaxing one by one - I could fucking count them. "You d-didn't have to s-send them away." He'd calmed down enough to pout at me, because I'd ruined his damn fun.

"You worried you can't fucking finish?" I asked him. "You want some fucking help?"

"Go get-a my GENterns," the accent crept back in. It was starting to fucking creep me out.

I shook my head. "I know what you want, you little fag. You want Pop."

He didn't answer that one.

"Yeah, well, Pop's not fucking coming." I snickered at my own joke. "I can fucking take care of you, though."

"You'd-a do that a-for me, brother?" It was almost painfully earnest. The kid really fucking meant it! Pop had fucked him up good.

"Of course, Pavi. You're my brother, I have to fucking take care of you, don't I?" I reached down without taking my gloves off and took his erect cock in my hand. I unbuttoned my jacket and my pants with my other hand and flipped Pavi over. He was thin for his age, and he made the girliest damn noises.

Pavi wiggled his ass like a fucking cat while I went at him. Pops had trained him well, I'd have to give the old man that. It felt pretty damn good, good enough that I had to bite my damn lip not to give him the satisfaction of seeing me get off first. He squealed and shuddered and made a mess all over his sheets before I let go.

"Is a-there anything else I can-a do for you, bello?" he asked, sitting up and reaching for my cock.

It took a lot longer than I'd expected to get the fuck out of there, but I figured that was a good thing. The longer I was with Pavi, the faster Pop would know, and the less fucking special Pavi would be to him. My brother and I would be back to being equals.

Well, maybe not quite equal. I intended to stay on top.


End file.
